Christmas In Atlantis
by SmileyGidget
Summary: The Atlantis team celebrate the very first Christmas in Atlantis, and receive a much needed present
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas In Atlantis  
****  
****Summary: **The Atlantis team celebrate the very first Christmas in Atlantis, and receive a much needed present**  
****Disclaimer: **Stargate isn't mine; I just like to use the stuff they came up with to my own benefit to make something interesting and exciting… hopefully. That and of course something that you enjoy too…  
**Authors note:** This It's Christmas time and well I thought I'd write something Christmassy… and it's my very very first ever Stargate Atlantis Fanfiction as well. Having actually met Rainbow and Torri, for me I kept going to write Torri instead of Weir and Rainbow instead of Ford, so yeah, beware there could be some muck-ups in that department!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
****  
**Major John Sheppard and Lieutenant Aiden Ford sat on the couch as they re-watched the football match for the hundredths time. "This is getting boring, sir" Ford said as he finished off a mouthful of popcorn.

Sheppard just looked across at him, his eyes wide. "How can you say that Lieutenant?" He asked in amazement.

"Well, sir, we've watched it over and over again, the same thing happens all the time, its old, we need something else to watch" Ford explained.

"I guess you could be right" Sheppard said as he grabbed out another handful of popcorn. "But come on, you just cannot hate this game" He added as he then put the handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Ford just rolled his eyes at his commanding officer. "Sir, I never said I hated it, just that it was getting boring" He added.

"Yes, well, same thing in my books, Ford" Sheppard responded finishing his mouthful.

Ford just shook his head as they watched the ended of the game. Finishing off the bowl of popcorn he then turned to face the Major. "Hey sir, have you realised what time of year it is" He asked, as a change of subject.

"Ah, no… umm… Super Bowl?" Sheppard asked slightly confused.

Ford shook his head again. "No sir, it's December" He stated plainly. "Right now, if I were home, I'd be helping my Grandparents to put up all the Christmas lights" He explained as he started reminiscing. "Christmas is gonna be a little different this year, hey sir?" He said as a smile crossed his face.

"Sure is Lieutenant" Sheppard responded. "Although to be honest, Christmas for me has never been a real big thing" He added.

"How can you not love Christmas?" Ford asked slightly shocked by Sheppard's response.

"Never said I hated it" Sheppard responded slyly, a smile crossing his face.

"Right" Ford said as he shook his head jokingly at the Major. "Well I hope we get to celebrate it here either way, can't miss Christmas, even if we're in a different Galaxy" Ford continued.

"Guess not" Sheppard responded. "So why don't you go talk to Dr. Weir about it, sure she'll agree" He continued as he smiled at Ford. "I'm gonna watch the game again" He added as he restarted the tape again.

Ford just rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. "Will do, sir" He said as he got up from the couch. "Have Fun" He added as he made his way from the room.

"As always" Sheppard yelled after Ford as he relaxed back into the couch and grabbed another handful of Popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

**_

* * *

_**

Ford walked through the halls of Atlantis making his way to Weir's office. Reaching the Gate Room he took a moment to glance at the gate, laughing at himself as a vision of it covered in flashing Christmas lights came to mind. Shaking his head as he laughed he then made his way up the stairs to the Control Room. Reaching the top of the stairs he saw McKay sitting at one of the control panels, typing away on the laptop that was set up. "Hey McKay" He said as he paused in front of the panel.

McKay looked up from the computer as he heard Ford's voice. "Ah, Hey Ford" He responded as he turned back to the laptop.

"What ya working on?" Ford asked as he took a step closer to the control panel.

"Nothing important just some new information we got from the Ancient computer" McKay said, not even looking up from the computer screen.

"Cool" Ford said not really that interested, but just in a generally happy mood. "Well ah… have fun!" He said a smile on his face as he then turned and headed across to Weir's office.

"Right" McKay said as he continued working, not even realising Ford had walked off.

The door to Weir's office was closed, indicating that she was probably busy with much more important matters, although to him he figured that celebrating Christmas was an important matter in itself. Reaching the door she was just about to knock when he figured that maybe he should come back at another time, when she wasn't pre-occupied, sighing he moved his hand back to his side and then turned and walked off heading back through the control room.

**_

* * *

_**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sat in her office, her laptop open on her desk as she read from the screen. Sighing she closed her hand and moved a hand to her face, wiping her eyes as she then blinked a few times. _'Staring at this screen all day could drive a person mad!'_ She thought to herself as she took another look at the screen and then rested her elbow on the desk top, letting her head fall and he chin rest in her palm.

Before she could go back to reading the screen she turned her head to look out her window as she heard voices come from the Control Room, she knew that McKay was in there working on some thing, as he nearly always was, he'd given her a full analysis of what he was doing but she had zoned out half way through. From her seat at her desk though, all she could see was someone's back, though she could tell by the head and hair that it was Ford. Smiling to herself she watched as Ford then turned around and started walking towards her office.

_'I could really use a distraction right now' she thought as she watched him approach her office door. Turning back to the computer screen she then waited to hear a knock so she could allow him to enter. Not hearing one she turned back to see what was wrong, only to frown as she watched the Lieutenant turn and walk away from her door. __'What was that about'__ She wondered to herself as she glanced at the laptop screen again and with another sigh she closed the lid and then got up from her seat and headed out of her office, it was about time she had a break. _

Walking into the Control Room, she reached it just in time to see Ford as he started walking back down the stairs to the Gate Room. Walking through she was about to say 'Hi' to McKay, but then thought against it as she'd then probably be listening to him go on for the next half hour. Laughing inwardly she walked straight past and followed Ford down the stairs.

"Lieutenant!" She called after Ford as she followed him down.

Turning around at the sound of her voice Ford straightened in posture. "Ma'am" He said as he nodded in her direction.

"Relax Lieutenant" She insisted as she walked over to him and then watched him as her relaxed in posture. "That's better" She said as she smiled to him. "So Lieutenant…" She began as she started walking back down one of the corridors, Ford following closely behind. "What did you want to talk to me about" She asked not turning around to face him.

Pausing for a moment, Ford blushed slightly and was glad that she didn't turn around to where she would have been able to see him. "Ah well, I just wanted to ask you something, ma'am."

"Well then ask away, I'm all ears" Weir replied as she smiled and they continued walking.

Smiling Ford paused again, but only slightly before he started to talk again. "Well ma'am, I was just wondering… Given the month it is, or at least would be on Earth, I was wondering if maybe… We could do something to celebrate here?" He said, taking a deep breath as he finished, glad to have said it.

"That was cryptic Lieutenant" She replied still smiling. "But I figure that you are referring to the fact that Christmas is almost upon us?" She said and turned to face him.

Smiling back Ford nodded. "Yes Ma'am" He responded. "And I understand that given the situation and everything you might not deem it necessary, but I just thought that maybe…" He then trailed off slightly, before continuing. "Maybe, it could help… lift peoples spirits maybe" he continued as they both kept walking.

"Well Lieutenant, you know what?" Weir said as she stopped and turned around to face him. "I think you are absolutely correct and I think it's a great idea" She commented as the smile on her face grew wider.

"Really ma'am?" Ford questioned as he smiled back at her.

"Of course" Weir replied as she turned back around and continued walking. "So Lieutenant, care to join me in the Commissary?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "We could discuss some… decorating ideas" She added grinning.

"Yes, of course, ma'am" He said grinning back. "I'd like that" He added and the two of them made their way to the Commissary.

* * *

Entering the room where the Commissary had been placed they walked over to the counter where the food was all spread out. Each grabbing a plate they got the food they wanted then walked over to a table. The several Airman stoping and saluting as they pasted. "You know I'll never get used to that?" Weir said indicating to one of the Airman they had just passed who'd shot up straight and immediately saluted her.

Ford laughed slightly. "Well Ma'am You do, do a great job" He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Aiden" Weir said. "You don't do a too bad a job either" She said with a wink and smile.

"Thanks, ma'am" Ford said and blushed again slightly.

Weir just laughed. "I'm serious Ford, you do, I mean what would we all be doing?" she asked as she gestured to all the people in the room. "If not for you and Major Sheppard" She said still smiling. "Think highly of yourself."

"Thanks ma'am" Ford said. "So, ah, Christmas!" He said as an attempt to get the attention away from himself.

Weir just laughed again. "Yes, Christmas…" She said. "So have you got any ideas?" She asked as she then brought a forkful of food to her mouth and ate it.

"Well Ma'am, we don't really have much here we can use, like decorations, but I guess we could always use one of the Atlantean ten thousand year old dead plants, as a Christmas tree…" He suggested and smiled.

"That's a pretty good idea Lieutenant, got any others," she asked him having finished her mouthful, not finding it at all appetizing.

"Ah, not really ma'am," Ford replied. "Give me some more time and I'll come up with some more," he added and smiled as he started eating his meal as well.

A few minutes later and they had both finished their meals and were starting on their deserts. "You know I think that we should organise a Christmas Dinner as well," Weir suggested. "I mean I know we don't have a heap of food, but we could get the cooks to whip up a pretty decent meal… I hope," She added as she briefly glanced across at the cook behind the counter.

"I think that's a great idea ma'am," Ford said with a smile. "I know that it mightn't mean much, but maybe we could invite the Athosians as well?" He suggested. "I mean, give them an insight into our own culture."

"That's also a good idea," Weir replied. "Actually I think that they'd really enjoy it, we can even give presents to everyone, I mean I know there isn't really a lot around here, but I'm sure we'll manage," she continued as the grin on her face grew. "You know Lieutenant I'm really glad you came to me with this idea, we're gonna have some fun organising Christmas this year," she added and then finished off the last of her dessert.

"I agree ma'am" Ford said as he too finished his dessert. "I'm looking forward to seeing how this turns out," He said with a grin.

"Yeah me too", Weir replied. "Well Aiden, I'm going to get back to my office, if you don't mind, I'll leave most of the organising in your very capable hands, just come to me if you need any help", She said to him as she got up from the seat.

"Yes ma'am" Ford replied. "I'll get straight on it," He said grinning. "Thank-you" He then added. "I'm really glad that you liked my idea and are going to let me go ahead with it," he said still grinning.

"No problem," Weir said. "Just let me know if you need a hand with anything," she said as she then walked out of the room.

Ford watched her walk out, before turning back to look around the room, the grin still plastered on his face. Laughing to himself he too then got up from his seat and started heading out of the commissary.

* * *

Weir had walked from the Commissary and back threw the corridors heading back to her office when she had heard a small yell come from a side room, shaking her head she then walked to it and opened the door to see Sheppard standing up and yelling at the TV, which was once again playing the football game he loved so much.

"Major!" She said as she entered the room. "I just don't know how you can get yourself so worked up over a Football game you've seen a thousand or so times." She stated as she then bent down and grabbed a handful of his popcorn.

"Hey, I just refilled that" He said as he hugged the bowl closer. "And well, I guess that's what happens when you're a dire football fan!" He added smugly.

Weir just laughed. "Well enjoy" She said as she then turned to leave, but stopped. "Ah, by the way John, Lieutenant Ford approached me early with an idea…"

"Christmas?" Sheppard said interrupting her mid way.

"Yeah, I thought you might like to give him a hand" She said.

"Ah, Christmas isn't my kinda thing Elizabeth" Sheppard said. "I've never really celebrated it…" She continued. "Well at least not since I was a little kid" He added.

"Well maybe it's about time you did, John" Weir said with a smile. "Aiden has some good ideas and I agree with him that some spirit around here at the moment wouldn't go astray" She added still smiling. "So sorry to tear you away from your beloved game, but I think you should have some part in it, okay?" She said to him.

"Yes, Elizabeth" Sheppard replied smugly. "Whatever you say" He continued and she just rolled her eyes at him. "But yes, I agree, it'd be a good thing" He added smiling.

"Good, knew I could count on you" She said. "Well enjoy the rest of the game" She said indicating to the Television and then with a smile she turned and left the room.

Sheppard just shook his head slightly and turned back to finish watching the game playing in front of him.

**_

* * *

_**

Weir returned to her office after leaving Sheppard to watch his game, opening the lid of her laptop she waited for the screen to reload out of hibernation, a few minutes later and it was back to being to much information to read. Looking at the back she took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't wanna do this today" She said a loud to herself and laid her head down on the desk top in frustration.

"Elizabeth?" She heard someone say from the door way and looked up to find McKay looking in at her slightly worried.

"McKay?" She replied, sighing inwardly as she then paused. "What's the matter, Rodney?" She asked.

"Ah, nothing, I just… saw you come in and well I never saw you leave…" McKay started. "Nothing Elizabeth" He said again as he entered further into her office. "So, ah, are you okay you… look a little… tired?" He said to her as he then took a seat in the chair at the opposite side of her desk.

"I'm fine Rodney" Weir replied. "I just, I hate reading all this stuff, gives me a headache" She admitted.

"Maybe you should take a break" McKay suggested.

"I just did!" Weir responded as she lay her head down again.

"Maybe you should go down and see Dr. Beckett" McKay suggested another option.

"Thanks Rodney, but I just think that my problem has something to do with the fact that half the stuff I'm reading I barely understand" She replied. "The Ancients were just so much more advanced than us, I don't think this will ever make any sense" She admitted reluctantly as she gestured to all the information the computer was given her.

McKay then lent across and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's why I'm hear Elizabeth" He said to her as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "You don't have to do this to yourself" He added as he then let go and moved his hand back to his side.

"I know" She responded as she lifted her head back up and smiled across at him.

"You know Elizabeth, you really should have listened to yourself" McKay said and then realised he didn't make much sense. "I mean your other self, the old you" He corrected himself.

Weir just looked back at him confused. "What are you talking about Rodney?" She asked.

McKay just looked back across at her and frowned. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" He said and watched as she just looked even more confused than before. "'Stop being so damned hard on yourself' wasn't that what she/you said?" McKay continued as it finally dawned on Weir what he was talking about.

"Oh… that" She replied. "I didn't know you heard that" She said as she blushed slightly.

McKay smiled back across at her. "It was all recorded remember" He said as the smile grew slightly.

"Right" Weir responded as she nodded her head slightly. "You're right" She said then paused. "I mean I'm right…" She said and raised a brow. "Oh, even that's confusing" She said and laughed a little.

McKay laughed with her. "So do as you say Elizabeth" McKay said as he got back up. "Enjoy the moment, life is quick" He said with a wink as he quoted the other older Weir they had previously met. Smiling across at her McKay then walked out of the room.

"Thanks Rodney" Weir called after him as she re-closed the lid on her laptop and then walked out of her office, waling over to one of the other doors she opened it and walked out onto one of the many balconies as she breathed in the fresh air and looked out across the Ocean, and the city that she was in Command of. Smiling to herself she stayed there for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
****  
**Ford lay on his bed, a huge grin on his face as he continued jotting down all the ideas he had come up with, he was onto his third page already and was thinking up more as he went along. Hearing a knock at the door he looked up from his pad and then quickly finished jotting something down and went over to the door, opening it to face Sheppard. "Sir?" He said as he straightened and saluted.

"Lieutenant" Sheppard responded with a grin. "At ease" He added.

"Thank-you, sir" Ford responded as he relaxed and smiled back.

"Been looking for you everywhere Ford!" Sheppard explained as he entered into the room more. "Weir, told me that I had to help you out with the Christmas ideas you've got" He continued.

"Oh" Ford responded. "Well sir, I have a list of ideas" He said as he walked back over to his bed and picked up the note pad, ripping off the three pages that his list covered he handed it over to Sheppard.

"Ford!" Sheppard said as he was handed the pages. "This is your list?" He asked looking back at Ford and waving the papers slightly, receiving a nod she looked back at the papers. "This is some brainstorming kid" He said as he started reading through the list.

"Sorry sir, I was just in such a festive mood they all just came to me" Ford said smiling across as Sheppard read through the pages.

"A scarecrow?" Sheppard asked as he read one of Ford's ideas and arched a eyebrow as he looked up and across at him.

Ford laughed slightly. "Well sir, I don't see any snow around here to make a snowman and well there's plenty of sticks around we could use" He explained to the Major. "A scarecrow came to mine and well, snowmen are all part of Christmas sir" He continued, smiling as he did so.

"Not on the other side of the world they aren't," Sheppard stated plainly. "Its summer in places like Australia, this time of year."

"Well sir, it was just an idea, and I thought maybe the Athosian children might like to make them," Ford suggested.

"Maybe," Sheppard said as he went back to reading over the list.

"Nice drawings," Sheppard informed as he turned over the page and saw that there were little diagrams drawn on the back of the page.

"Well I just wanted you to have an idea, sir," he said hiding his slight embarrassment.

Sheppard quickly finished reading the rest of the list. "Well you've got some good idea's Ford; don't know if they'll _all_ be possible though," he said as he smiled to the Lieutenant.

"Thank-you, sir," Ford stated proudly. "And I know, but they are all just ideas currently," he added still smiling.

"Right well… I say lets get to work," Sheppard said. "After we go show Dr. Weir your list… so she can authorise what needs to be done," he added and then walked back across to the door.

"Yes, sir" Ford said as he followed after him, grabbing his cap off the table on his way and sticking it firmly on his head.

**_

* * *

_**

Weir was still out on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air as she thought of home, Earth and Simon, she wondering what he was doing, how he was doing, whether he was happy. She wondered and hoped that he would have a good, fun Christmas. She wished that she could go home and see her family as she always had at Christmas time. Sighing she moved away from the edge and took a seat in one of the chairs that had been placed out there. Closing her eyes she let the wind blow in her face, bringing the smell of the sea with it and he remembered back to a year when she had been on vacation in Australia and how different it had been to spend a Christmas there, not having the cold and all the snow, she remembered how she had spent the day with the family she had been staying with, they went down and spent the day at the beach, making snowmen out of sand was an experience, although the entire thing was, everything about it was just so different to what she had been used to.

Opening her eyes she smiled at the memory as she once again looked around at the magnificent city where she now lived. Things were never going to be 'usual' again, so much had changed, and she knew that this Christmas, as the one in Australia had been, it will be a new experience and probably one that they would need some getting used to, if they survived longer than just the one Christmas.

Sighing again she then heard the door open and turned to see who it was just as Sheppard and Ford walked out onto the balcony, Sheppard carrying a few pieces of paper in his hand. "Enjoying the moment Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah!" Weir said smiling back at him as she got up from the chair. "John, Aiden, what can I help you with?" She asked as she took a few steps in their direction.

"Well, Ford has made a list of all his ideas and I thought you might wanna have look," Sheppard said as he stepped closer to her and handed across Ford's list to her.

Weir's eyebrow rose as she took the list. "This is your list Lieutenant?" She asked half shocked.

"Yes, ma'am," Ford responded.

"Wow…" Weir stated as she started reading over it. "You've got some great idea's," she stated as she finished reading. "I can authorise you to do almost all of them except, this one…" She explained and then turned the sheet over and pointed to one of the ideas scribbled down. "I'm sorry I just can't allow it," she continued.

Ford's face dropped slightly, "I understand ma'am," he said. "I didn't think you'd allow them all anyway," he added and smiled again.

"So you agree with most of them?" Sheppard asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, I do… _most_ of them," Weir responded.

"Even the Scarecrow one?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes!" Weir replied. "That was actually one of the best ideas I read," he replied and Ford blushed slightly.

"Riiight," Sheppard responded. "Scarecrow snowmen, it is," he said and both Weir and Ford laughed. "Well Ford thinks that the Athosian kids would enjoy making them so I suggest we can leave that task for them," he added.

"I think that's a great idea!" Weir stated and turned to Ford. "Well done Lieutenant" She said and then turned back to address both men. "I suggest that the two of you start getting to work on this ASAP," she ordered them. "Oh and I think that you should go to the Mainland and let the Athosians know what we are celebrating and that they are more then welcome to return to the city to join us in our festivities," she suggested to them. "And of course pick up Teyla as well," she added in as she smiled at them both.

"Sure Elizabeth," Sheppard replied and then turned around and walked back inside.

"Yes, ma'am," Ford said as he then went to turn and follow Sheppard.

"Lieutenant!" Weir called after him and then walked over to him. "Don't forget your list," she said handing it back to him. "And Aiden, you've got some really Great ideas here, I hope that you get them done."

"Thank-you ma'am," Ford replied. "Christmas has always been very important in my family," he said with a smile.

"Mine too," Weir said and the two of them made their way back inside.

"Good Luck, Lieutenant, Major," she said to Sheppard and Ford as she then turned and heading back into her office.

"What are you two up to?" McKay, who was still sat at the control panel, asked them and watched as they both spun around to face him at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about McKay," Sheppard stated firmly.

"Yeah right," McKay said. "Well whatever you're up too, I hope it doesn't involve me in any way" He added and then turned back to his computer screen and started typing away again.

"Oh it does!" Sheppard replied and he and Ford quickly made their way out of the room and heading up the stairs to the Puddle Jumper bay.

McKay just looked back up from the screen in time to see them disappear up the stairs. "What a pair," he said as he shook his head and then returned to his typing.

* * *

Entering the Puddle Jumper bay, Sheppard and Ford made their way to one of the ships, getting inside Sheppard went and sat in the pilot seat whilst Ford sat in the passenger seat next to it, as always. "So… to the Mainland!" Sheppard said as he started up the ship and opened the roof so they could fly out.

"Yes, sir," Ford replied and they took off through the roof and out into the skies of Atlantis. "It's a beautiful day, sir," Ford stated after a few minutes of silence.

"That it is Ford, don't think I've ever flown with the sky being so clear," he said as he looked out into the sky.

"Yeah," Ford said and looked out at the sky as well, the sun was very bright, but not too bright, it was definitely a beautiful day and a great day to plan Christmas events. Ford smiled as he once again thought about Christmas coming up. "I hope the weather stays this good until at least after Christmas," he stated still smiling.

"Who knows, the weather around here has a mind of its own, changes on us whenever it feels like," Sheppard said. "At least we haven't had any more storms," he commented as he remembered the storm they had had previously, when the Genii had gained control of the base. "That storm I can definitely wait another 20 years for," he added with a smile.

"Definitely," Ford replied continuing to smile.

The two men then fell into silence as they headed towards the mainland. "Approaching Mainland," Sheppard announced as they reached the island. Landing the Puddle Jumper just a little walk from the village they then exited the ship and started walking towards the Village.

"So… know what you're gonna tell these guys?" Sheppard asked Ford as he turned to face him.

"Uh, not really thought about it, sir." Ford responded. "Just that this is a joyous time where we come from and we offer them a chance to join us in our celebrating. Sound alright?" He asked looking back across at the Major.

"Sounds fine, Ford," Sheppard replied. "Lets hope they agree to help," Sheppard said. "With a list like yours it could take us _ages,_" he added and Ford just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should talk to Teyla first, sir," Ford suggested. "Then she can talk to her people, they'll probably listen to her more."

"Maybe…" Sheppard said as they approached the village.

"Major Sheppard!" They heard a young boy yell as they entered the village area.

"Jinto!" Sheppard shouted back as the boy then ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Jinto" Ford said as the young Athosian pulled away from Sheppard.

"Lieutenant Ford," he said with a nod of his head. "Teyla is off with my father, he has gone to show her some of the newer crops we have planted," the young boy explained to them both as he took a step back from them.

"That's okay Jinto, we can wait," Sheppard said with a smile. "So how have you all been doing?" He asked and the young boy smiled.

Jinto turned to head back to the village, gesturing for them to follow him. "My father has been teaching me how to help with the crops," he explained as they walked. "He says I am doing a good job," the boy added as he looked over his shoulder at them and smiled.

"That's good to hear Jinto," Sheppard replied smiling back as they reached one of the Village huts. "Anyway Jinto, we have something we'd like to ask you and your people about," he continued. "But we will wait until your father and Teyla have returned."

"Okay" Jinto responded. "Would you like food while you wait?" He asked as he headed into the hut.

"No thanks Jinto," Ford said. "I just ate before we came," he added with a smile.

"Me too" Sheppard replied.

"Okay," Jinto replied again and came back out from the hut. "Teyla and my father should not be too much longer," he stated and then gestured for them to take a seat at what looked like a burned out fireplace.

Just as they sat down Teyla and Halling walked out of the bushes surrounding the village.

"Major Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford" Halling said as they neared them.

"Halling," Sheppard said as he and Ford stood and walked over to greet them, Jinto following closely behind.

"Father," he said and hugged him.

"Jinto" Halling said as he hugged him back. "Teyla," Sheppard said with a nod of his head in her direction.

"Major," Teyla responded. "I did not think that you would return so quickly."

"Well Dr. Weir sent us to pick you up and we have an offer to make to your people," Sheppard responded and looked across at Ford who looked back smiling.

"You do?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yes, Ford's got some ideas and we thought maybe your people would like to join us," Sheppard responded and looked back at Ford and gestured him to tell her.

"Well Teyla," Ford started. "Back home, where we are from, this time of year is very joyous to us, it is a time when we get together and we celebrate life and the passing of another year," he informed then and paused for a moment. "We came here to ask if you and your people would like to join us back in Atlantis to celebrate?"

"We call it Christmas" Sheppard added with a smile as he looked at the slightly confused expressions on the three Athosians faces.

"Christmas?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, Christmas, Chrimbo, Chrissie…" Sheppard said. "Basically it means the birth of Christ," he added.

"Christ?" Teyla half asked. "You mean your God?" She asked still slightly confused.

"Well," Sheppard started although had to think about how to respond. "Ah, yeah, On Earth we celebrate the birth of the son of God, Christ, that is what Christmas is about, the birth of Jesus," he said and seemed to confuse himself slightly.

"Right," Teyla said in response. "How do you wish us to celebrate it with you?" She said as she turned to Ford.

"Well, all you really have to do is be there, we are planning on cooking a great feast and having presents for everyone," Ford said smiling brightly. "You will also get to experience more of our religion, we celebrate by decorating and signing Christmas carols as well," he explained as he got more excited.

"I see," Teyla responded as she looked across at Halling who had an arm wrapped around Jinto's shoulders. "What do you think?" She asked them.

"It sounds fun," Jinto said in excitement. "Can I help decorate?" He asked.

"It is fun," Ford replied. "And sure you can" He replied and Jinto excitedly looked up at his father.

"It sounds like an interesting celebration," Halling said and then looked down at Jinto. "I believe that experiencing such a celebration would be of good benefit," he said smiling and Jinto hugged him again.

"Good, great," Ford said his smile growing. "Thanks," he said as he looked at them.

Teyla smiled, she had not seen the Lieutenant so excited before, not even when he was able to send that video message to his grandparents. "When do you wish this all happen?" She asked still smiling.

"Well the actually dinner and opening of presents will not happened until Christmas day, which is…" Sheppard said as he looked down at his watch.

"Eight days away!" Ford stated excitedly and then smiled across at Sheppard.

"Eight days" Sheppard said looking up and across at Ford before turning back to Teyla and the other two. "So we have that much time to get the Christmas decorations up and some presents," he said.

"We can make presents for your people if you wish, Major," Halling offered. "We take pride in the objects we make and we would be happy to make them for your people," he added smiling.

"Sure," Sheppard responded. "And in return, we will give you presents, as a change of culture," he said smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan," Ford said still smiling. "And Jinto, I have the perfect idea for what you and your friends could do," he said as he turned to the young boy.

"Yes?" He asked, still smiling and excited.

"Well, back home at this time of year, it is normally snowing, and when that happens most of the kids made Snowmen out of the snow, they use giant balls of snow and join them together to look like a person, using sticks as arms stones as buttons, eyes and mouths and carrots as noses," Ford explained. "But since there is no snow, I thought maybe we could use an alternative, maybe use sticks and make men out of them," he continued. "Think you could manage that?" He asked the boy, who smiled and nodded and then ran off to join another group of kids.

Halling watched Jinto run off and then turned back to the others. "Thank-you," he said smiling. "I am sure that they will do what you ask of them rather quickly."

"Looks like it," Sheppard said and gestured back to the group, which were now running off to collect sticks from the surrounding bushland. "Anyway, we have some stuff we have to do back on Atlantis, so we'll come by sometime tomorrow see how things are going," Sheppard said turning back to Halling, who nodded. "And you," he said gesturing to Teyla. "Have to come back with us" He said with a smile.

Teyla smiled back at him. "Very well" She said and then turned to Halling. "I will return tomorrow," she said and the two of them bowed heads and put there arms on each others shoulders.

"See you," Sheppard said as he Ford and Teyla turned and headed out of the village and back to where they had parked the Puddle Jumper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Getting back to the Puddle Jumper, they each walked in and took a seat, Sheppard in the pilot's chair, as they then lifted off the ground and flew up into the sky, heading back to Atlantis.

"How come I have not heard of your celebrating ceremony before?" Teyla asked as they flew.

"It only comes around once a year, like birthdays," Sheppard said. "We don't talk much about birthdays or Christmas until it is close to the date," He explained.

"Back on Earth most people begin celebrating Christmas, or start getting ready for it around the middle of November, that way they have over a month to get everything ready," Ford added. "Christmas is a very important time of year there," He continued. "All family's get together and celebrate, they have great big pine trees as Christmas trees, that all the presents go under so that on Christmas day everyone gets to open them, with the sound of Christmas carols going in the background" He continued on, reminiscing as he spoke.

"It sounds like a very joyous time," Teyla said with a smile.

"It is," Ford said smiling back.

"For some…" Sheppard said under his breath. Teyla and Ford just turned to look at him briefly.

"Last Christmas was a really good one," Ford said. "I spent the whole day with my Grandparents, when my Aunty and Uncle and cousin came over, we had a massive roast dinner, got to open all our presents, I got a great present, it was awesome, exactly what I wanted," he continued as he remembered.

"What was that?" Sheppard asked. "More mags for your P90?" He asked jokingly.

Ford just turned to him and rolled his eyes. "No," he replied. "And it was just something I wanted for a long time," he said, not wanting to actually mention what it was, believing that that would mean Sheppard picking on him about it.

"Fine don't tell me," Sheppard said with a cheeky grin.

"I won't," Ford said smiling. "It was just a great present and a great Christmas," he stated turned back to face Teyla.

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself," Teyla responded still smiling.

"Yeah, I did… we did" He said as he then turned back around and looked out the front window into the sky as they flew heading for Atlantis.

A while later and a nice trip through the skies of Atlantis and they reached the city, lowering the Puddle Jumper back into the Jumper Bay, they parked and then got out of the ship, making there way from the Bay and back down into the Control Room and Weir's office.

"Still here McKay?" Sheppard asked as they entered the Control Room to see Rodney still there typing away on his laptop.

"Hmmm," McKay said not paying attention to anything other than what was on the screen in front of him. Sheppard just shook his head and then turned and glanced back at Teyla and Ford who were walking behind him. The three of them then continued on towards Weir's office.

* * *

Weir had returned to her office after sending Ford and Sheppard off to collect Teyla and to talk to the Athosians; she was now once again sat down at her desk reading all the information displayed on the screen of the laptop in front of her. Finding something quite interesting to read she leant on her shoulders and read more thoroughly, she was so immersed in what she was reading that she was oblivious to the fact that there had been a knock on her door. Though her head turned immediately to the door when it opened, seeing that it was Sheppard, Ford and Teyla she breathed a sigh of relief then turned back to the screen and closed the lid of her laptop. "Welcome Back," she said to them with a smile. 

"Thanks ma'am" Ford said, speaking first.

Weir just nodded to him and smiled again before turning to Teyla. "How are things on the Mainland?" She asked.

"Very well" Teyla answered. "The crops are coming along well, Halling took me to show me their progress and it is a good yield, I have not seen crops grow so well on any other planet," Teyla spoke as she smiled.

"Sounds impressive," Weir said still smiling. "So how are Halling and Jinto?" She asked.

"They are also well," Teyla replied. "Jinto was very excited when Lieutenant Ford mentioned this celebration you call Christmas," she added with a small rise of her eyebrow, indicating she still didn't quite understand the entire 'Christmas' situation.

"Ah, so you did mention it," Weir said as she turned to Ford.

"Yes ma'am." Ford replied. "I did, and they seemed to like the idea of getting to help out with it," he added. "Halling even said that he and some of the other Athosians would make presents for us and Major Sheppard suggested that we could give them presents," he continued as he smiled.

"Seems reasonable enough." Weir responded. "Guess we could put together a few things," she continued. "Not sure what yet, we do have limited sources here, no supermarkets here," she added with a grin.

"Yes but no shops, means no Christmas rush," Sheppard stated joining in the conversation. "So hard to shop at this time, when you can't even walk down an aisle without moving sideways," he continued.

Weir just shook her head. "Well yes, guess that's an upside," she said smiling. "But I suggest that you ask around and see if anyone's got anything they wouldn't mind getting rid of," she said as she then turned to Ford.

"Yes Ma'am" Ford said and then turned and left her office.

"He is way too excited about this," Sheppard stated after Ford had left.

"Is this uncommon?" Teyla asked, the whole situation still confusing her slightly, but it was not the only thing about their culture that she didn't understand.

"Umm, for me… yes" Sheppard stated.

Weir just laughed. "No it's not uncommon, most people get excited about Christmas," Weir stated. "Back on Earth it is a time when families get together and celebrate, they have a big meal and they all share presents around, where we are from," she said indicating herself and Sheppard. "It is winter and so the whether is cold, it mostly snows, so most people stay indoors around a fireplace…" Weir continued, smiling as she remembered her own past Christmas's at home. "It is just a great, festive time of the year!" She added.

"Oh…" Teyla replied. "Then I am sorry that you cannot spend this year with your families."

"It's okay Teyla, we are still spending time with family," Weir stated. "Everyone on this base, we're all a family now, all each other has," Weir said with a smile.

Sheppard just shook his head. "You guys take Christmas too seriously," he stated.

"You do not?" Teyla asked turning to look at him.

"Ah, not really… no," he replied. "My family never did anything for it so… guess it was never a big deal," he continued. "Always liked the pressies though," he added with a grin.

Weir turned to look at him again. "Well this year John, you are going to celebrate with the rest of us" She stated firmly and then smiled again. "So like it or lump it, but at least try and enjoy yourself like the rest of us," She continued.

"Yes, Elizabeth," Sheppard responded. "Whatever you say," he added.

Weir just shook her head again. "Now go and help Aiden get everything ready," she stated and wavered them out of her office. Watching them leave, she smiled once again and then opened the lid of her laptop back up and started reading again.

* * *

Ford had left Weir's office and heading out through the Control Room, he didn't know where to go first to talk to some others, so he decided, first place to start would probably be the Commissary, so that is the direction that he headed. 

Entering the Commissary he saw several conversations were happening some between several soldiers, others between scientists and doctors, he looked around, they really where one big family now, even if not all the scientist and soldiers and doctors got along, when did families ever? He smiled to himself and then headed across to a table where a group of soldiers were sitting, eating and chatting.

"Hey guys!" He said approaching the table.

"Ford!" One of the men at the table said. "Hows it going pal?" He asked.

"Fine thanks Jim" Ford answered. "How about you guys?" He then asked.

"Fine" One of the other men at the table said. "So what brings you here Aiden?" He continued. "Saw you talking to Weir earlier, what's up?" He added.

"Nothing Robbie…" Ford replied. "Was just organising something… You guys do realise what time of year it is… right?" He asked them.

"Ah, no…" Another of the guys said. "Why don't you enlighten us?" He continued.

"Well its December…" He said simply. And the guys at the table looked up at him expectantly. "And Well December equals Christmas!" He said with slight excitement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, man I can't believe I totally forgot!" The same man said. "Dam that's come around quickly…" He continued.

"Yeah" Another said and then turned to Ford. "So Ford, guessing you've got a plan ey? He asked.

"Well yes, I do Chris…" Ford responded. "That's why I'm here" He admitted. "Dr. Weir has given us or me, a go ahead to do some decorating and stuff, you guys interested?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" replied Jim. "No problem, none of us are due on missions for a while anyway" He added. "So what ideas you got?" He asked.

"Ah, well Major Sheppard and I went across to pick up Teyla from the Mainland before and so some of the Athosian kids are helping making some stuff and Halling offered to do some other stuff for us, such as present making, I thought it'd be fair if maybe we put some stuff together so we could give them presents in return" Ford explained. "Dr. Weir said it'd be a good idea and that I was to ask everyone if they had anything they'd be willing to part with" He continued.

"Hey sure, great idea…" Another of the guys said. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something worth giving them, I mean it's Chrissie" He continued. "We gotta spread the festivities across the galaxies" He added with a grin.

"Oh yeah, nice analogy Kyle" Jim said shaking his head. "So Ford, what else you got planned?" He asked.

"Well I thought… maybe we could use some rope, maybe colour it a bit and use it as tinsel and decorate the place" Ford suggested to them. "I also thought we could use the Athosian trees as maybe Christmas trees" He continued. "Any of you got any ideas?" He asked them.

"Well I'm liking yours so far" Chris stated. "Although… It'd be nice to get the real stuff, to bad there's no local shops" He said in a joking manner.

"Yeah" Ford said. "Oh and one other thing, Weir's planned on having the Athosians come here on Christmas Day and we can all have a nice big Christmas meal, exchange of presents and so forth" He added.

"That's a great idea" Robbie said. "And I have another idea… I was thinking maybe we can each bring pictures of our own families and friends out and put them up with some decorations, around where we'll be eating and where the Chrissie tree with the pressies will be" He suggested.

"Wow, great idea Robbie" Kyle said. "Didn't know you could think so deep" He added with a cheeky grin. Robbie just looked across at him and glared slightly. "Only joking man, only joking" He said and put his hands up.

"It's a great idea Robbie…" Ford said with a smile. "That'd help make people feel more at home I think, it'll be good, thanks" He continued. "So guys, I can count on you to help out?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Jim said.

"Good then" Ford replied. "Thanks and I better go, got to get around to all people on base" He added and then he turned and headed across to another table across the room, one full of scientists.

* * *

Sheppard and Teyla had exited Weir's office and were now making their way through the Control Room, seeing that McKay was still focused on whatever it was he was doing they laughed slightly and then continued out of the room. "So now we gotta find where Ford went" Sheppard said as they walked down the stairs to the Gate Room. 

"Maybe Lieutenant Ford went to the Commissary to ask people there" Teyla suggested. "It is the most logical place" She added.

"Yeah, guess so, but he could of gone to the labs as well" Sheppard suggested.

"Maybe it would be best to check the Commissary and if we do not find him there, head to the labs" Teyla suggested.

"Good idea" Sheppard said. "Let's do that!" He added and the two of them turned and headed down the corridor towards the Commissary.

They walked most of the way in silence, neither of them saying much, other than hellos to the other members as they passed in the corridors. "Major Sheppard" Teyla said as they walked.

"Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"Do you not agree with Dr. Weir and Lieutenant Ford, in how you celebrate this time of year?" She asked him.

"Ah, I do and don't, I mean its good to get together and have fun, I like it but then again… Some people don't know when enough is enough and so go slightly overboard" Sheppard responded.

"Do you believe that Lieutenant Ford is going… overboard?" Teyla asked him.

"Yeah, I think he is slightly" Sheppard admitted. "But I guess that in his family Christmas was a big deal, I know how close he was to his family, his grandparents at least" He continued.

"As do I" Teyla said. "He always enjoys telling stories of his life back on Earth his family, and friends" She continued a smile crossing her face. "He seems to have a very loving family back on Earth" She added.

"Yeah, he does" Sheppard said. "See, I don't, all I've got back home is my house and my job, some friends…" He explained. "Always wanted a dog, but never got one" He said with a grin.

"Dog?" Teyla asked slightly confused.

"Ah, it's an animal, four legs… likes to run around, chase balls…" Sheppard said and Teyla just looked back at him confused. "It's just a pet…" He said.

"Pet?" Teyla asked, her confusion growing.

"Yeah, just an animal that lives with you, you take care of it etc…" He explained.

"Okay…" Teyla responded nodding her head.

"One day I'll show you" Sheppard said.

"And I shall look forward to that day" Teyla responded smiling at him.

"Good" Sheppard said as they then continued walking

* * *

Rodney was still sat at the Control Panel, staring at the screen in front of him, his eyes moving as he read the information, then his fingers would start typing away on the keyboard as he checked things over. He had been sitting there doing the same thing for over three hours and was still just as tranced in it as when he had started. Suddenly something flashed up on the screen that caught his attention. "Oh my god" He said as he stared blankly at it for a moment. Then starting typing again as he checked over a heap of things. 

A few minutes and he jumped up from his seat and heading straight for Weir's office, knocking on the door once, he then pulled in opened and walked in. "Elizabeth!" He stated as he entered.

Weir looked up from her own screen to scare at McKay as he walked in and right up to her desk. "Rodney?" She asked.

"I was just going through all the information on the computer and the screen started flashing up new information, using a code I developed I was able to access the data and…" McKay launched straight into his explanation and then paused. "Well, somethings happening to the gate, I don't know what it is exactly, but its something!" He stated.

Weir listened to McKay as he explained the situation to her, over the time they had been in Atlantis and the time they'd worked together in Antarctica she had gotten used to the way McKay always launched into his explanations and the way he seemed to speak as quickly as he could trying to get all the relative information out. "So what are you saying exactly Rodney?" She asked him after a pause.

"I'm just saying, that the gate is doing something that it normally wouldn't and honestly shouldn't" McKay said slower this time.

"Is it going to be a problem?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I don't think we should use it any time soon, I have no idea what it is trying to do" McKay stated.

"Okay then" Weir said getting up from her seat. "Do we have any teams off world?" She then asked.

"Nope, last team came through two hours ago" McKay responded.

"Then in that case I suggest that we cease Gate activity and you get to the bottom of this" She said and then walked out of her office, McKay following closely behind. Walking out into the Control Room, McKay went back and sat at the Control panel whilst Weir stood in front of it. She then turned around to face him. "Give me City Wide" She said and then McKay pushed a few buttons and nodded his head to her.

"Attention all Atlantis Staff, this is Dr. Weir, as of this moment I have to announce that due to problems with the Stargate I am going to have to cease all Gate activity until further notice. Please continue as you have been and thank-you for you patience" Finishing the announcement she then turned back to McKay and nodded to him.

Pushing a few buttons on his laptop he McKay then turned to face Weir. "Done Elizabeth" He said. "And I'm on it…" He stated and then went back to looking at the screen.

"Good, thanks…" Weir responded as she then walked over to the balcony that looked over the Gate Room. "Find out what's going on and inform me the moment you have anything" She said and turned to head back to her office. "And Rodney…" She said as she reached her door and turned back to face him. "Get some help with this, call Zelenka up" She said and then disappeared into her office.

McKay looked from the screen up to Weir, but she had already gone back into her office before he had the chance to object. "Doesn't think I can handle this one…" He said under his breath then turned the PA system back on, but this time only to be heard in the labs and surrounding areas. "Zelenka to the Control Room, Zelenka to the Control Room" He said and then turned it back off. "Back to work" He said to himself as he concentrated back on the laptop's screen in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Finishing in the Commissary having gotten the support from all the people he had spoken to there Ford headed to the labs, entering the first one to see Zelenka and Dr. Beckett working on something. "Hey guys what ya up to?" He said as he entered the room and heading over to where they stood.

"Lieutenant Ford" Zelenka said as he looked up to see him come round to them. "What are you down here in the labs?" He asked curiously, they hardly ever got visitors down in the labs unless there was some kind of emergency.

"Is there anything wrong Lieutenant?" Beckett asked as he too looked up from what they had been studying and turned to Ford.

"No, not that I know of there isn't" Ford said and watched as they both relaxed slightly.

"Then what is it?" Beckett asked.

"Just need to ask you both a question" Ford replied and then just as he was about to continue Weir's voice came over the PA system and all three stood and listened. "Well sounds as though there may be some trouble now" Ford said after the announcement had finished.

"It does" Beckett agreed and then turned to Zelenka. "What do you think the problem is?" He asked.

"I have no idea, there has not been problems with the Gate before" Zelenka answered.

Beckett then just shrugged and turned back to Ford. "So, what was it you needed to ask?" He said.

"Ah, just that Weir's given a go ahead for us to celebrate Christmas, wondered if you'd join in the decorating and stuff?" Ford replied after a short pause.

"Sure… What…" Zelenka started before he was interrupted by the PA system going off again. 'Zelenka to the Control Room, Zelenka to the Control Room' sighing Zelenka looked towards the other two. "That's me" He said and then turned ti leave. "I'll return later and we can figure this out" He said and gestured to what he and Beckett had been working on.

"See ya" Ford said as he watched Zelenka leave and then turned back to Beckett. "So, what you think about the whole celebrating Christmas thing?" He asked.

"Sounds like a fine idea, Aiden" Beckett replied.

"Good, so I can count you in?" Ford asked.

"Yeah… sure" Beckett replied.

"Great!" Ford replied. "And I guess Zelenka's in to, the more the merrier" He said as he then turned to leave the room.

"Bye Aiden" Beckett said as he then watched Ford leave, shaking his head and the younger man's excitement.

* * *

Sheppard and Teyla had just got to the Commissary when they heard the Pa come to life and Weir's voice come over and inform them off the situation, they turned to look at each other, having not found Ford in the Commissary at all they then turned and headed back out of the room. 

"Well that was odd" Kyle said as they watched Major Sheppard and Teyla enter the room look around and then leave again.

"Probably looking for Ford" Jim said.

"Yeah, more than likely" Kyle replied and they went back to their original conversation.

Sheppard and Teyla walked back out into the corridor, and heading back in the direction they came. "I suggest we go see Weir and find out what happening?" Sheppard said as he turned a corner and heading back in the direction of the Control Room and Weir's office.

"I agree" Teyla said as she followed him.

* * *

McKay still sat working away at his laptop when Zelenka walked up the stairs. "What's the problem Rodney?" He asked as he made his way over to where McKay sat. 

"There's something wrong with the Gate, still haven't figured out what exactly it is yet but I'm checking" McKay explained not even looking up from the screen. "Elizabeth told me to call you up, we gotta find out what's wrong with it!" He continued as he still worked away.

"Right" Zelenka said and just shook his head and McKay and then moved around and set his computer down and connected it to one of the other Control Panels. He then turned it on and waited for it to load, taking a seat on one of the chairs he then opened the correct program and read the screen. "Oh, this could be a problem" He said.

"You can say that again" McKay agreed and the two scientists continued working away at the problem.

Ford had quickly gone to the other labs and asked who else would like to join in in the celebrating, so far everyone he had asked had agreed and thought it was a great idea, he was so looking forward to it now, with almost everyone on the base getting involved it would be the best Christmas ever, in a new home, with a new family, but still great.

After leaving the last lab, Ford had figured it'd be best to head back up to the Control Room, find out what the situation was, it must have been pretty bad if they'd had to cease Gate activity, although that was all they had heard so he was pretty sure that it mustn't have been a giant galactic emergency or anything.

Heading towards the Control Room, he walked slowly through the halls thinking about how great the following few days where going to be and how great Christmas day will be, having the Athosians there, having all the decorations up and also having a big feast and he had really liked the idea Robbie had given him earlier, he was surprised it had not been on his list, but at this time of year Family was extremely important and what would Christmas be without being able to see your family, photos being the least they could do.

Smiling he continued on his way to the Control Room, hoping that it turns out as he has planned, and that it really is a great celebration and they all have a great time, with those thoughts he just kept walking.

* * *

Sheppard and Teyla walked up the stairs to the Control Room to see McKay and Zelenka with their heads down typing away at their computers. "What's going on?" Sheppard said as he entered the room. 

"The Gates systems are somehow over powering and I can't figure out why or how to stop it" McKay stated not turning away from the screen.

"Right, so we have a problem?" Sheppard asked.

McKay just looked up and across at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes Major, we have a problem" He said then turned to face Zelenka. "What have you got?" He asked.

"The energy level is increasing, but extremely slowly, I still can't figure out why it's doing that or how" Zelenka replied looking back and forth from McKay and his computer.

Sheppard then looked across at Zelenka then turned to Teyla. "Sounds like a problem to me" He said to her.

"I agree" Teyla responded before turning back to McKay. "When did these… 'changes' first start to occur?" She asked.

"I only noticed it about twenty minutes ago" McKay responded. "Since then there has been a slow increase of power, which we didn't pick up until about five minutes ago, because it is so minuscule" He continued. "Has anything like this happened before?" He asked her.

Teyla shook her head. "No, not that I know off" She replied. "Do you know what is going to happened if it keeps it up?" She asked.

McKay shook his head and looked back down at the computer screen. "No idea" He said as he then continued to go on with what he was doing.

"What happening guys?" A voice from behind them asked and they each turned to see Ford and he made his way up the stairs and into the room.

"Gate problems" Sheppard responded. "They're working on it" He said gesturing to McKay and Zelenka.

"Then fixed in no time, right McKay?" Ford said with a grin as he looked over at McKay, who just looked up from the screen and glared at him before turning back and continuing typing stuff. "Riiight…" ford said as he turned to Sheppard and Teyla. "So what you up too?" He asked.

"Well we where looking for yo, but heard Weir's announcement and came straight here" Sheppard explained.

"Ah well I was in the labs when I heard the announcement" Ford explained. "Why where you looking for me?" He asked after a short pause.

"Because Weir still wants me to help you with the Christmas decorating and stuff" Sheppard explained.

"Oh" Ford said. "Well, ah, I've been to the Commissary and Labs and everyone I've spoken to has said yes, minus a select few, but with that much help we should get this place all decorated in no time" He explained.

"Guess that's an… up side" Sheppard said.

"Well Sir, with all the help from everyone else, I won't mind if you go back to watching your Football game again" Ford said with a grin and Teyla laughed slightly.

"What?" Sheppard said turning to Teyla. "It's a Great game" He said in a louder voice, in an attempt to get his point across.

"Look can you take this somewhere else?" McKay said looking up at them. "Some of us are actually trying to do something!" He added and then turned back to the screen.

"Yes Sir" Sheppard said and mock saluted. "Let's go talk to Weir" He said and the three of them heading in the direction of Weir's office.

* * *

Sitting in her office Weir could here the entire conversation that was going on outside, laughing to herself she then waited for Sheppard and the others to reach her office. Hearing the knock she turned to the door just as they entered. "What's happening?" She asked as she looked up at them. 

"Ford has done the rounds and got almost everyone interested in helping him out" Sheppard said.

"Good to hear" Weir said as she looked across at Ford. "So have you got any more ideas from people?" She then asked.

"Yes ma'am" Ford replied. "Some people brought up some good ideas, though my favourite was the idea of everyone getting out the photos they have of their families etc, and put them up as well" He explained a smile growing wide on his face.

"That is a good idea" Weir commented with a smile. "So since now that the Gate is out of action, at least until McKay and Zelenka can figure out what's wrong, guess you have a heap amount of time to organise everything" She said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am" Ford said still smiling brightly.

"Does that mean I don't have to help now?" Sheppard asked hopeful.

Weir just shook her head. "No John, it doesn't, you'll do your part" She said to him and watched as he hung his head in defeat. Weir then turned to Teyla. "Do you want to help out as well?" She asked the other woman.

"I would be a pleasure to do so" Teyla replied. "It will also be a good way for me to obtain more knowledge on your Earth rituals" She stated.

"Indeed it will" Weir responded with a grin. "Now the three of you can get back to work, we only have two days before Christmas" She stated and then watched as all three exited her office.

* * *

Almost two days later Ford and some other soldiers and scientist were in the Commissary as they set up some more decorations around the room, photos had been put up around the room, by most members on the base, they were photos of family members and friends, all those who were still on Earth. A massive table was set in the middle of the room; with a table cloth over the top of it that someone had gone over and drawn little Christmassy pictures on it. The room looked very festive and Ford was glad everything had been working out. 

The Twig men, as the Athosian children had called them, were set up around the room, they had turned out reasonably good. There was one of the biggest Athosian trees/plants they could find set up to the side of the room and there were a heap of presents stacked underneath it, most wrapped in plain paper with Christmas pictures drawn on them as well. For people who really didn't have a lot to use they had done pretty good getting it all organised and even though it wasn't as colourful as a normal Earth Christmas it still looked great and this wasn't earth anyway. Christmas's in Atlantis were going to be different.

Teyla and Sheppard and some other people who were capable of flying Puddle Jumpers had gone across to the Mainland, to pick up the Athosians, they had organised for them to stay the night in Atlantis so that in the morning, on Christmas day they could all sit around the tree and open the presents together. So far half of the people where already on base and were settling back down into the quarters they had had when they were living on the base.

Finishing off all the decorations in the Commissary Ford stood and looked around the room smiling at their accomplishment. "This'll be a good Christmas" He stated and the others in the room agreed.

"Different… but good" He said and then they all left the room to get some more things down.

* * *

Sheppard and Teyla where in one of the Puddle Jumpers with their last lot of Athosians, it was getting dark outside and the children where starting to drift off to sleep, so Teyla sat in the back with them and she told them stories, stories that Ford had told her about Christmas, as she told these stories she watched as they drifted off into their sleep with peaceful dreams of Christmas and a man called Santa Claus. 

Having finished her story telling and the children being fast asleep Teyla smiled and then moved back into the front compartment with Sheppard, taking her seat in the passenger's seat. "Nice stories" Sheppard said to her as she took her seat.

"Aiden has told me many of your Christmas tales over the last two days" She replied with a smile. "The Athosian children enjoy them and are looking forward to tomorrow and Santa coming to give them presents" She said, still smiling.

"You really got into the Chrissie spirit haven't you?" Sheppard asked her smiling back.

"Should I not?" Teyla asked in reply.

"No no, it's good it's just I didn't expect it" Sheppard said.

"Well Aiden is a good teacher of the Christmas spirit" She replied with a grin and then looked from Sheppard to outside. "It is also good for a change to something to look forward too, something to lift our spirits" She said. "There has never been such things amongst my people, our fear of the Wraith coming would never let us relax and enjoy such times" She continued.

"Guess so" Sheppard replied as they neared Atlantis. "I'm glad that you are enjoying it as much as you are" He continued. "And Ford sure is as well, he can't wait until tomorrow" He added with a childish grin. As he then re-entered the Jumper bay and parked the ship, allowing the Athosians out.

* * *

In one of the other Puddle Jumpers carrying Athosians back to the Base, Beckett fly cautiously threw the sky. He had gotten better at it over the months he had been flying them, but he still was no fighter pilot, he could barely keep it on course, but he was currently managing it fine. 

The Athosians in the back department where making rather distracting noises but he was just trying to block them out and ignore them, only wanting and needed to concentrate on flying the ship home, he wished that there were more pilots with the Ancient gene, or even just more of them he'd be allowed to give the Gene Inoculation to.

Shaking his head clear he continued flying the ship home, as he listened to the Athosians in the back compartment as they sang Christmas carols, he smiled, and then started humming along with them as they sang 'Jingle Bells'

"Beckett, What are you doing?" Came a slight yell from next to him.

"What?" Beckett said as he turned to face the Captain in the chair beside him

"Concentrate on flying this, you nearly had us crash" He explained.

"Would you like to take over, son?" Beckett said as he let go of the handles and offered them to the Captain.

"I would, but too bad for all of us I can't" He said looking back at Beckett with annoyance showing on his face. "Just get this dam thing home!" He said and turned back to look out the window.

Beckett just looked at him for a few minutes before turning around and taking the handles again, and mumbled something to himself, as he continued them on their way home.

Arriving back at base Beckett managed to land the Jumper safely and then quickly exit, leaving the Captain to escort the Athosians back to their quarters.

* * *

McKay and Zelenka where still trying to figure out what was going on with the Gate, in the last two days the power output had grown almost twice as much and they were starting to worry, although it had seemed to stop growing for the moment. 

"Any change?" Weir asked as she exited her office and entered the Control Room to see the two still working away.

"No, nothing significant" McKay said. "The power level hasn't dropped but does seem to be growing again, slowly… again" He informed her looking back at his computer screen. "I still don't know what's happening with it, but it doesn't seem to be anything too dangerous" He continued.

"Okay, well you two head off to get some sleep, it's Christmas tomorrow and I want everyone as chirpy as possible" She stated with a smile. She then shook her head at the fact that neither of them had moved a muscle. "I mean it guys, give it a rest, you've been at it for over 36hours, sleep, and come back to it later, I'm sure of anything changes we'll know" She informed them and all but pushed McKay off the seat and out the door.

Sighing she laughed to herself at their stubbornness and then had a quick look at what was on the screen McKay had spent so long staring at, seeing lots of numbers and squiggly lines she just shook her head and then shut the lid of the laptop, sending it into hibernation.

Just as she was about to head out of the room and down to her own quarters she heard footsteps behind her and turned around just in time to see Sheppard, Teyla and Beckett walking down the stairs from the Jumper Bay. "We're Back!" Sheppard said as he saw her.

"Yeah, I can see that" Weir replied with a smile. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"I don't want to have to do that ever again, I suggest you use the Gene Inoculation on some of those people who can actually _Fly_" Beckett said and then walked straight past her. Weir turned and watched him walk off and down the stairs just as Ford walked up them.

"What was that about?" Ford asked joining them in the Control Room.

"I don't think the Doc likes flying the Jumpers much" Sheppard said.

"Well he isn't a pilot like you John" Weir said turning back to face Sheppard.

"I know, but seriously, it isn't that hard to do, even McKay is doing pretty good" Sheppard commented, glad that McKay had left the room and hadn't heard the compliment.

"Anyway…" Weir said not wanting to go into it any further. "Are we all set for tomorrow?" She asked as she turned to Ford.

"Yes ma'am" Ford replied with a grin. "Everything is set up, the Commissary is all decorated, the tree is up and presents under it, the table and everything is set as well, it'll be an awesome day" He said as the grin on his face grew wider.

"Good to hear" Weir said. "I suggest that you three head off to get some sleep as well, as I said to McKay I want everyone Chirpy for tomorrow" She said still smiling. I'm heading off for sleep I suggest you do the same" She added and then turned and walked off down the stairs towards her quarters.

"I agree with Dr. Weir" Teyla said. "Tomorrow will be a busy day I suggest that we each get our rest so that we are able to enjoy it" She continued with a smile. "Good night" She added with a nod of her head and followed Weir down the stairs.

Ford and Sheppard just shared a glance with each other. "Guess we should do that to" Ford said with a shrug.

"Yeah… guess so" Sheppard replied and the two of them followed the girls out and down the stairs to each of their quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

Ford woke early that morning, to the sound of kids running and playing in the halls, getting out of bed he moved over to the door to his quarters and opened it to see the Athosian children as the run through the corridors singing Christmas carols and waiting for everyone else to wake up. Looking across the hall he saw Sheppard as he too opened the doors to his quarters wondering why it was so noisy.

Sheppard nodded across to Ford and Ford fought to keep a giggle in at what the Major was wearing, his hair was all messy from his sleep and he was wearing a rather large baggy t-shirt and some track suit pants. Although he figured that he currently didn't look much better, wearing a pair of baggy pants and his Oddities t-shirt. "Morning Sir" He yelled to him above all the screaming. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Sheppard just looked at the Kids and them turned back and looked at Ford. "Ah, yes, sorta… until all this dam noise started!" He yelled back. Then just he was about to say something else the PA system started buzzing and a tired voice come over. 'All Atlantis personal and Athosians please make your way to the Commissary ASAP' It said and Ford just moved back into his room and crabbed his cap and then he and Sheppard made their way to the Commissary, following all of the yelling and singing Athosian children.

Reaching the Commissary half the Atlantis personal where standing around still wearing the Pyjama's, some where lounging on the chairs almost half asleep. Just as Ford and Sheppard reached the room, Weir entered following them. "Morning" She said and they looked to see that she too was in her PJ's still, wearing a lose fitting top and pants, her hair was all messy as well, but she didn't seem to care much. "Just like back home" She said and then looked at what they were both dressed in and then across at all the Children sitting around the bottom of the Tree where the presents where. Teyla was also sitting around with the kids as they rummaged through everything.

"You ca say that again" Ford said as a grin crossed his face. "Nothing better than getting up extra early and opening your Christmas presents while still wearing your PJ's" He said, as his grin grew.

"I'd prefer to still be in bed" Sheppard said as he walked across to the table and plonked himself down in a chair.

A few minutes later and McKay walked in, having looked like he just came from having a shower, which they figured he had. "Morning" He said as he came and stood next to Weir and yawned. "What's up?" He then asked turning to look at Weir.

"It's Christmas Rodney!" Weir replied with a huge smile.

McKay just looked at her. "Oh, yeah, forgot" He said and then turned to see all the Athosian kids as they rummaged through the presents under the tree. "Ah, I'm gonna go check on the gate stats" He said and turned and headed out of the room before Weir had time to stop him.

* * *

McKay entered the Control Room and opened the lid of the laptop, waiting for it to reload he sat in the chair wearily and yawned again. He didn't even notice that one of the Chevrons on the Gate was glowing. Once the screen had loaded he looked at it and nearly fell of his chair in shock. Pushing a button on the panel he then made an announcement. "Dr. Weir please report to the Control Room, Weir to the Control Room" He said and then re-pushed the button to turn of the PA system. 

A few minutes later and Weir, Sheppard, Ford and Teyla all entered the room. "What's up McKay?" Sheppard asked as he entered further into the room.

"Well ah, the Gate has started dialling…" McKay said and all four heads immediately swung around to look at the Gate.

"Only one Chevron is locked" Weir said as she looked at the gate again and then turned around to look at McKay.

"I know, but if you watch it, it's dialling" McKay said as he gestured for her to look at the Gate again. "Its dialling at an extremely slow pace but it is dialling" He continued.

"Can you stop it?" Sheppard asked.

"No! I have no idea how it's doing it, but I say it has something to do with the problems it's been having the last few days" McKay replied as he looked back at his computer screen. "Wait, its speeding up" He said and then quickly looked up to see the lights on the Gate flashing again, as it normally would.

"Shut the Iris" Weir said as she turned to look at Rodney again.

"Ah, I can't Elizabeth" He stated and looked back up at her again. "I can't access anything on the Control Panel" he added in slight shock.

Within minutes the Seventh Chevron locked and the event horizon established with a Kawoosh and each of them in the Control Room, stood and waiting for whatever it was to come through. But there was nothing.

"I'm getting something" McKay said after a few minutes. "It's… It's the SGC" He informed them then left the computer and joined them over by the balcony as they watched to see what happened.

Ten minutes past before anything came through and then suddenly something started to emerge from the Stargate, it looked like a MALP, but it was covered in tinsel and there was a Christmas tree siting on top of it, and a dozen of presents loading up underneath it.

"What the hells going on?" Sheppard asked as he turned to Weir.

Weir laughed and then turned and started making her way down to the Gate Room, the others following her closely. "I'd say it's, General O'Neill's way of saying… Merry Christmas" She said with a smile as they made their way over to the MALP.

_**

* * *

Reaching the MALP Weir picked up a bulky looking envelope that was placed in front of the tree and was addressed to 'All Atlantis Personnel and Co.' Laughing again she began opening the letter as the others came down to join her by the MALP. Opening the enveloped she then pulled out the Christmas card that was stuck inside it. **_

'_To all Atlantis Personnel and friends, _

We would like to wish each of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! We thank you for the work you have done over the time you have been away, we have received you're messages for assistance and are pleased to announce that the Daedalus is en-route to your location and should arrive within the next few days, along with extra personnel and some other supplies.

_  
We have also sent you along some Christmas supplies so that you can enjoy as normal Christmas as possible in such situations! Enjoy your Christmas and New Year and we should be seeing you soon. Good luck in the future. _

Best Wishes From the SGC – Earth!'

"Wow" Weir said as she read through what was written.

"What is it?" Ford asked. Weir just turned to face him and then paced him the card to read. "Wow" He said repeating her reaction. "That's great news!" He said cheerfully.

"Someone wanna let us in on this _great_ news?" Sheppard asked.

"The Daedalus is on its way here" Weir explained her voice laced with slight excitement. "With more personnel and supplies!" She added smiling widely and then Ford passed across the card for him to read.

Sheppard had a read though it and nodded his head. "Yep, that is definitely Great news" He said with a smile.

"What is the Daedalus?" Teyla asked, slightly confused.

"The Daedalus is an Earth ship" Sheppard answered her question.

McKay just looked across at Sheppard and rolled his eyes then turned to Teyla. "The Daedalus, is the second Earth ship, it's fitted with Asgard technology which is probably the reason why it is able to travel to another galaxy" He explained to her. "And ah, did they mention anything about food supplies?" He asked turning back to Weir.

"Nothing that specific Rodney" Weir said as Sheppard then passed the card to him to have a read off.

"So Earth has its own space ship?" Teyla asked still slightly confused.

"Yes!" Weir said. "It has two, as Rodney said… The first being the Prometheus, and the second being the Daedalus" She continued.

"Why do they not use the… Prometheus?" Teyla asked.

"The Prometheus is a much bigger ship" Sheppard responded.

"I see" Teyla responded still slightly confused, but getting the main points.

"Anyway…" Ford said as he took a step towards the MALP and picked up one of the presents. "What's say we start opening presents" He said with a grin.

"I say… lets take them to the Commissary and open them all together!" Weir said with a smile.

"Good idea" Ford said as he picked up as many presents as he could carry and started back for the stairs.

Weir smiled and laughed slightly then she herself picked up a bunch of the presents and started after him. "Come on guys, we got lots of celebrating to do still!" She said and then the rest of them followed in her and Ford's lead.

* * *

Ford and Weir got back to the Commissary at the same time, their hands full of presents. "What's going on?" Chris, one of the shoulders that Ford had spoken to two days earlier. 

"We just received a nice Christmas package from the SGC" Weir replied to his question with a smile.

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yes Really" Ford replied as Sheppard and the others entered the room. Sheppard was carrying the Christmas tree and he placed it down on the ground near the other one they had gotten. Ford then quickly occupied himself placing the presents neatly underneath, followed by Weir and the others with their lot of presents and other Christmas decorations.

"Cool" Robbie said as they watched the others enter with the other presents and set them down on the ground. "So are we gonna start opening these pressies? Or sit here and watch them look good" He asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"I say we start opening them all" Weir said. "And in honour of organising most of the things for today I am going to give Lieutenant Ford the honour of handing the presents out to everyone" She said as she looked across at him and smiled.

Ford's grin grew on his face as he then started picking presents out from under the tree's, giving out the ones they already had first and leaving the Earth ones until very last.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later all the presents except the ones that were from Earth had been handed out to everyone, the Athosian children were thrilled with their presents, most of which were some old toys or chocolate bars. The presents that the Athosians had made were very unique too, several things had been made and most staff were pleased with what they had gotten. 

Once finished, Ford then moved over to the pine Christmas that had been sent through from the SGC, and all the brightly wrapped presents, covered in wrapping papers that had pictures of Santa and Christmas Trees and Elves etc… The Athosian children where excited in just the textures and patterns on the paper. Most of the Athosians and several of the Atlantis personnel had left the Commissary by the time Ford reached the presents from Earth

There was the total amount of twelve presents from the SGC, Ford handed the first and biggest on to Weir to open, the second to Sheppard, third for himself, fourth for Teyla, fifth for McKay, sixth for Beckett and left the others sitting there for a bit longer as they each opened the presents.

"Oh my god!" Weir said as she pulled the paper away from the first gift, and everyone else in the room stared in amazement as a ZPM was revealed.

"It's a ZPM!" Sheppard stated the obvious as he shrugged off the looks he was given from several other staff members.

"Wow! This is great" McKay said. "With this we can power up the city's shields again, the Wraith won't b able to touch us" He stated in an excited tone.

"I thought we needed three to do that?" Sheppard asked rasing an eyebrow to him.

"We do, but two is a good start" He said as a smile crossed his face.

"Two?" Weir asked and McKay finished unwrapping the rest of the present he had gotten.

"Yes… Two" He said as he revealed another ZPM.

"Oh wow!" Weir said. "That's amazing… Where do you think they got them from?" She asked in amazement.

"I have no idea but they would have needed one to establish the wormhole as well" McKay replied.

"Right now I honestly don't care" Sheppard said. "We need them, who cares where they came from" He stated plainly as he continued opening his present, his not being as exciting as the others, it was just a brand new magnifying glass. "Think this could be either of yours" He said turning to McKay and Beckett.

McKay and Beckett just looked across at each other and shrugged, while Beckett then went back to unwrapping his present. "Think this might me for you, Major" He said as he revealed his present to be a small bag of sporting equipment, football included.

"Oh awesome" Sheppard replied as he ripped open the bag and grabbed out the footy. "So who wants to play?" He asked with a grin.

"Ah, later sir" Ford said with a smile.

Sheppard just frowned. "Fine then, I'll go play alone" He said and turned to leave.

"I'm sure you'll find some Athosian children willing to play football with you John" Weir said with a smile as she shook her head at his enthusiasm in the sport.

Weir then turned to Ford, expecting him to have had his present opened first. "So what did you get Lieutenant?" She asked with a grin and he smiled back at her.

"I ah got this" He said and handed her the box that had been wrapped up. "I think it may be for you ma'am" He said as his cheeks blushed slightly.

Weir took the box and she opened it up to reveal several medals each address to several members of the Atlantis team. "Thanks…" She said and smiled back at Ford, you returned the smile as she then lifted a note that was stuck to the lid of the box.

'_Dear Dr. Weir, _

Having received your messages recently and hearing your stories we have decided that several of your team members deserve recognition for their work an I hereby send you these medal and awards to be given to those certain members in a ceremony, I appreciate your work and good luck for your futures. Keep up the good work.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS _

Yours sincerely,  
(image of signature)  
Henry Hayes  
Present of the United States of America'

She smiled as she read the note. "Merry Christmas" She said out loud as she re-folded the note and placed it back in the box.

"What was it?" McKay asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" She replied the smile not shifting from her face. "Why don't you go get these ZPMs into place" She said to him.

"Sure thing Elizabeth" He said as he picked up one of the ZPMs, he then turned to Beckett. "Wanna grab the other one for me Carson?" He asked.

"Sure" Beckett replied and picked up the second ZPM and the two of them made their way out of the room.

"So Teyla, what you get?" Ford asked turning to face the Athosian.

"I am unsure" She said as she showed him what she had unwrapped. Ford and Weir both laughed as they saw just exactly what Teyla had gotten. Having absolutely no idea what it was she just looked at them both with a puzzled expression on her face. "Is it something of comical value?" She asked.

"Ah, well, sorta…" Ford answered as he calmed his laughter.

"This is bound to be from General O'Neill" Weir said as she too calmed her laughter tasking another look at the gift.

"I do not understand" Teyla said still confused.

"It's okay Teyla, this is just the General's sense of humour" Weir said, laughing only slightly now.

"But even this is a tad different for the General" Ford said as he looked at it again and shook his head. He then smiled across at Teyla. "Back on Earth it's something that kids like to play with in the bathtub" He said with a grin.

"Oh" Teyla responded as she then went to pass the toy across to Ford when it started singing. _'Rubber Duckie you're the one, You make bath time lots of fun, Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you' _At which point Teyla dropped the toy duck and watched as both Weir and Ford cracked up laughing unable to stop themselves. _'Rubber Duckie joy of joys, When I squeeze you, you make noise, Rubber Duckie you're my very best friend it's true, I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby, Rub a dub dubby, Rubber Duckie you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine, Rubber Duckie I'd like a whole pond of you, Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you' _The toy continued as it waddled across the floor, which just proved to make Ford and Weir laugh even more.

"I do not get this entertainment" Teyla said as she watched her two companions almost make them selves sick with absolute laughter.

Weir just looked up at Teyla and tried ignoring the sound of the Duck as it waddled and sung on the floor. "It's okay Teyla" She said through laughter as she once again attempted to calm herself. "We just weren't expecting that" She added.

"I didn't even know there were one's that sung" Ford said as he too tried calming his laughter. "Was that Ernie? From Sesame Street?" He asked.

"I think it was" Weir replied as she then leant down and picked up the duck. "Right, now that over, lets open these other presents!" She said with a smile as she sat the duck on the table and reached for the last of the presents, handing them out to each of the others in the room.

Half an hour later and they were finished, having not found any other incredibly funny present but some other nice handy ones… included a video message from family members of all base personnel. Weir had given it to Rainbow and said that he would be in control of it, but she had the perfect time for him to show it.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, the cooks in the Commissary where readily getting the dinner feast ready for everyone, whilst the Athosian Children where still running around, playing with their new toys and such. Having fun and eating too much chocolate. 

Weir was in her office organizing something, something that no one other than her and Ford knew about. She wanted it to be a surprise for all involved. Ford was currently in the Gate Room helping with something else Weir had asked him do to for her. Sheppard and Teyla were off cleaning up the rubbish from the present opening in the Commissary as that's where they were to eat.

Beckett and McKay had pit the ZPMs back in place but had left them dormant until it was absolutely necessary to have them on. After that they had headed back to the labs to work on something else. Weir was unsure what exactly they were doing, just that they were doing something… hopefully.

* * *

Another hour and a half later and both Weir was finished with everything she needed to do so she walked out of her office and she looked over the edge of the balcony and down to the Gateroom to see if Ford was finished yet as well. Seeing her he gave her nod of his head and she then made her way over to the control panel, pushing a button, she made another announcement. 

"Can I have your attention please!" She said into the PA System. "I know this is short notice, but can I please have all Atlantis personnel report to the Gateroom immediately" She continued then re-pushed the button and made her way to join Ford down in the Gateroom. In her hands the small box that she had been given as a present.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she took a good look around, Ford had done a great job, the front of the gate had been covered by a white sheet and a projector set up at the back of the room, as well as a small video recording camera set off to the side, covering the walls where flags from all the different countries that base members were from.

"Great Job, Lieutenant" Weir commented as she reached where he was moving a podium from the side of the room to the front of the Gate.

"Thanks" He responded as he smiled to her. "It's all yours Ma'am" He added with a quick salute as he headed to the back of the room where the video camera was, just as people started to enter the room.

Twenty minutes later and every body on the base was in that room, no one having any idea what was going on, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, moved in front of everyone and stood behind the podium as she address her personnel.

She handed out all the awards she had been given by the president, the medals and so forth and she had even gotten one herself, she had also been given the honour of promoted several members of her staff, some of those members including. 'Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard' and one 'Captain Aiden Ford' who had no idea and where completely overwhelmed.

After all the Awards and Promotions, Ford had put on the video sent from the SGC, with the messages from peoples loved ones as they wished them Merry Christmases and Happy New Years and wished them the best of luck etc… there were several people who were in tears by the end.

At the end of it all, Weir returned to the podium to thank them all for their help over the last year and their time on Atlantis. And hoped that this Christmas would bring them more hope for their future. She ended the ceremony with having everyone return to the Commissary for the evening Christmas meal.

As the people piled out of the room and headed for the Commissary, all that could be heard was… _'Rubber Duckie you're the one, You make bath time lots of fun, Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you, Rubber Duckie joy of joys, When I squeeze you, you make noise, Rubber Duckie you're my very best friend it's true, I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow and chubby, Rub a dub dubby, Rubber Duckie you're so fine and I'm lucky that you're mine, Rubber Duckie I'd like a whole pond of you, Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you'_ As the Rubber Duck that General O'Neill had sent them waddled along in front of the Stargate.

**The End!**


End file.
